


that one spring afternoon

by sparrellow (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Graduation, High School, Unrequited Crush, rin and len aren't siblings, rin/len if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sparrellow
Summary: “Here. You can have mine.”—He didn't really care much for the tradition.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	that one spring afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> this idea hit me in the middle of my work day and i sat for 30 minutes staring at my lesson plans thinking about it like a goddamn fool.  
> so I had to write a drabble for it.
> 
> that being said, I'm returning back to full time work so any new (lengthy) fics or updates may be Slower than usual. it really depends on how this whole (gestures vaguely) world situation be. regardless I'm going to try!!! to keep writing!!!!! as much as I can, but can't make promises as I get super, super exhausted from work at times.

It was after the official ceremony, when the third years were sobbing into each other’s shoulders and their underclassmen were gathering to bid them farewell, a gaggle of emotional teenagers spilling out into the courtyard from the school’s auditorium.

The cherry blossom petals were starting to fall; the snowflakes of spring. A warm breeze rustled the flowers overhead, sending another cascade of tumbling petals down into the crowds below.

Off to the side of the masses stood an unlikely pair; classmates, not even friends. 

Len had never really talked to Rin Kagamine much in all three years of high school, despite them sharing classes a number of times. He only knew her from a distance—she was a little popular, but quiet, always friendly. It was only a coincidence they stood beside each other now, witnessing the chaos of their final day of school.

Rin hadn’t said anything much. Her eyes were glued to a swarm of younger girls around Kaito—another classmate of theirs, well-known amongst the student body for his good looks and charm, captain of the baseball club. They were begging, fighting over his uniform button,  _ pick me, no pick me, no pick  _ me—

Her fists were curled in at her sides, bunching up the fabric of her skirt. A slightly unpleasant look crossed her features.

Len couldn’t help but notice. After all, he was standing right beside her.

He, of course, wasn’t  _ not _ popular—in fact, he was the second best player in the baseball club, received some confessions here and there over the years. Soon enough, the girls would swarm him once Kaito gave his button away; desperate to score something they could boast about to their friends the following week.

He didn’t really care much for the tradition, though.

In one swift movement, he reached for his own button and tore it from his uniform. It was small and gold and glinted in the afternoon light.

He turned to the girl beside him and held it out. “Here. You can have mine.”

Rin blinked, surprised, and looked down at his hand. Her eyebrows met, and she seemed to hesitate, before reaching out to take it.

She didn’t meet his gaze, fiddling with the button carefully between her fingers. A pink tinge spread across her cheeks. “Thank you,” she said, her voice quiet.

Len smiled at her, shoved his hands into his pockets. He said nothing.

They stood together for the rest of the ceremony in comfortable silence, until their friends came along to sweep them up and away for selfies and jokes and heartfelt goodbyes.

But the memories of that one spring afternoon would stay in their minds for years to come.


End file.
